NCIS: Ten Drabbles
by thealycat
Summary: I tried my hand at the iPod drabble-challenge that's been going around. One includes TIVA, three include slight McAbby, one is AU, and one involves amnesiac!Tony. The remaining six are mostly general.


**I was bored, so I decided to so the iPod challenge for NCIS. I want to broaden my NCIS fanfiction network XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or the people mentioned.**

**A/N (Aly's Note): This is my first NCIS fanfic with all of the people, so please don't be too harsh on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :) **

* * *

_The rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**-----------------------------------**

_1. '_Who Are You'- The Who

The first things he saw were a bright light and unfamiliar faces. The first thing he felt was a throbbing headache. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw that he was lying in a bed at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Then they met a group of four people. The Goth girl sitting to the right of his bed shrieked loudly and hugged him when she saw that he was awake.

"Tony?" a sweet Middle-Eastern accented voice asked. He looked to his left and saw a beautiful Israeli woman looking down at him with concern written all over her features. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Tony DiNozzo asked groggily.

"You heard her, DiNozzo," a man with salt-and-pepper hair near the back of the group said. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I..." Tony was at a loss of words. He didn't know these people.

"Can you speak, Tony?" this time, a younger man standing to the right of the salt-and-pepper haired guy spoke.

Tony looked from left to right, from the Israeli to the Goth.

"Who are you people?"

-----------------------------------

_2. _'Yellow'- Coldplay

"So I might go for yellow for the nursery because it's not a boyish or a girlish color, but I don't know what Timmy'll think. Tony doesn't like yellow, but I don't really care. Gibbs'll refuse to comment, that's a given, and Ducky... well, just look at his nickname. I know _he'll _love it. What do you think he'll think, Ziva?" McGee could clearly hear Abby speaking to Ziva.

"Abby, before you go jumping at a room, have you even told McGee about you yet?" Ziva's accented voice asked.

"Tell me about what?" McGee questioned as he walked into the forensics lab. Abby sparkled when he walked in.

"I'm pregnant, Timmy! And it's yours!" Abby squealed. You could hear a loud _thunk _as McGee fell to the floor.

As Abby and Ziva walked away from the forensics lab, Abby asked, "Do you think I should I tell him that it was just a joke?"

--------------------------------

_3. '_Blood Doll'- Anarchy Club

Tony stepped out of the elevator rubbing his ears. Ziva smirked a little at his discomfort.

"What is wrong, Tony?" she innocently asked. He glared at her as he walked to his desk.

"Abby's music has gotten on my last nerve. The artist wouldn't stop yelling about a bloody voodoo doll." Tony grumbled.

Ziva's features held a mask of confusion. "Voodoo?"

--------------------------------

_4. '_Highway Star'- Deep Purple

The wheels of the blue sedan screeched as Gibbs made a dangerous U-Turn right near the highway. McGee and Tony held onto something. They felt that Gibbs would kill them one day with his driving. The only one that seemed to be unaffected by the madness was Ziva. She sat in the front seat looking calm. The Mossad officer drived like that too, though, so that was probably one of the reasons she could care less about Gibbs' driving.

"McGee, what was the damn address again?" Gibbs growled from the driver's seat. He had just sped up to avoid stopping at a red light.

Without letting go of the car's handle, McGee managed to read off the address of their victim. "2015 Jones Street, near the Smithsonian."

Gibbs gave a dry laugh. "No wonder we're lost. We're in the wrong side of town. Hang on tight." he said, making another dangerous U-Turn.

-----------------------------------------

_5. _'The Scientist'- Coldplay

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry..._

Abby felt horrible about the joke she, Ziva, and Tony had planned for McGee. Tony was at a last minute appointment, so he missed it, but Ziva saw and heard McGee fall to the floor. They both left, thinking he had just fainted.

She was going to tell him sorry. He was bound to be still in the lab. However, when Abby got back a while later, she found him still on the floor.

"McGee!" she yelled, rushing to his side. "Oh my God, HELP! Um, I mean, yeah." She had forgotten that his cell phone was right there. She had begun to dial 911 when she noticed McGee stir.

"Abs," he said weakly, smiling slightly.

"Don't you dare die on me, Timmy!" Abby said, trying to sound forceful, but ending up sounding worried. Her fingers fumbled with the phone.

"This is all a joke," he said slowly, as if he was dying. Then he laughed, stood up, and straightened himself. He looked in no way like someone who needed help.

Abby punched him.

--------------------------

_6. _'Feathers'- Coheed & Cambria

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer stared at the body. It was covered in something that seemed have a certain irony to the medical examiner.

"You know what, Mr Palmer?" Ducky began as they set up their gear. "This reminds me of a case I had once in Scotland. The body was covered in the exact same item. Yes, my colleagues at the Medical Examiners' Office wouldn't stop teasing me for months."

Jimmy took pictures of the wound, which was clearly visible through the items that were blanketing their vic.

"What's the stuff that's covering him, Doctor? What kind of feathers?" Jimmy asked. This body and the other were covered in the same thing, so he decided to ask.

"Duck feathers."

---------------------------

_7. _'Dead on Arrival'- Fall Out Boy

"I'm NEVER going to one of those freakish team-building things again. They don't help you build up your team's relationship, they help you build SORES," Tony complained as he walked into work one morning. His fingers were covered with bright red welts and sores.

"It's not my fault you've never built stuff before," Ziva said. Her hands were completely free from pain and sores.

"Well excuse me if I didn't grow up in a big, bad Mossad society." Tony replied sarcastically, waving his sore-fileld hands around.

Ziva smirked. "Early bird gets the urn, Tony."

--------------------------------

_8. _'When You're Gone'- Avril Lavigne **(NOTE: AU, Tony DOES die in 'Bury Your Dead')**

It had been two years since the... accident. Everybody still missed him. His work ethic, his personality, but most of all.... they missed _him. _

One person (besides Abby, anyway) missed him the most.

Ziva David meandered around the graveyard, purposely walking slowly. Ever since the accident, she hadn't been herself. She was still the tough Mossad officer at NCIS, but that's all she was now. The 'tough Mossad officer'. No more drinks with the team, no more house parties, even no more dinners at her house. She was done.

The Israeli felt that she couldn't have fun anymore without him. Although he annoyed her to no end, he still was part of what made teams Gibbs... team Gibbs.

Ziva reached his grave and sighed when she read the name.

_Tony DiNozzo._

---------------------

_9. _'My Immortal'- Evanescence

That was one of the times she'd truly been scared. Why the _hell _did her crazy-ass ex have to stalk her? He'd even followed her to McGee's _house!_ That was just too much for her. She was lucky that McGee came when he did, or else she'd have killed the crazy guy with blunt force trauma.

As she lay awake in McGee's bed (like the gentleman he was, he let her have the bed while he took the couch), she couldn't help but think of that moment in the bathroom. Fear overtook her again. She climbed out of bed and walked outside. She saw McGee sleeping soundly.

She walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of ice cream. 'Ice cream', thought Abby, 'solved _everything_.'

-------------------------------------------

_10. _'The Hand That Feeds'- Nine Inch Nails

"So it wasn't about the adultery?" Gibbs interrogated. Their suspect, Michael Averies, stared at him incredulously. He thought the answer should be obvious.

"No. God, no," Averies grumbled. "I told you already, I didn't kill him!"

Gibbs stared at him. His team, watching from behind the two-way mirror, knew what that meant.

Tony looked once at Ziva and McGee before looking back at the interrogation. "He's gonna break in three... two.... one..." the Italian counted down the seconds.

"It was because he bit my hand!" Averies yelled, as if on cue.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "He bit you, so you killed him? He bit you, so you cut off his hands while he was still alive? Well, I kinda get the whole 'You bite my hand, I cut off your hand' thing, but..."

Averies sighed in exasperation. "No. He bit the hand that fed him. AKA, me! I gave him everything, I gave him a _life_! I gave him a freakin' reputation, and he bit my hand. He got was coming."

That was all Gibbs needed to get out his shiny silver bracelets and cuff the man.

* * *

**I didn't finish these numbers: 3, 7, 8, 9. Hey, I could only write for the song time, so give me some credit XD You should try this! It's fun. If you can't do it with an iPod, then do it with some other sort of playlist. **

**So, OOC? Anything critical? Please leave me some constructive criticism in the form of a review. **

**Have a great day! XD**


End file.
